megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Secret Laboratory
Secret Laboratory is a dungeon in Persona 4. Spawned off within the Midnight Channel by Naoto Shirogane's true feelings, it resembles a sci-fi secret base; according to Kanji Tatsumi, the base seems to be inspired by those on shows. Profile * Background Music: "Secret Base" * Available: September 17 * Deadline: October 5 * Victim: Naoto Shirogane * Floors: 9 To unlock the dungeon, go to the High School and talk to a girl in front of Classroom 1-2. Then, speak with a girl at the Practice Building. Next, talk to a cop at the Shopping District, North near Konishi Liquors - he is available on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Later, talk to Chie at the Samegawa Flood Plain Riverbed, and then talk to the cop again - who reveals Naoto's "obsession" towards the cases. Next, speak with the housewife standing in front of the Tatsuhime Shrine, and go to the Shopping District South on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays to speak with a cop who talks about Naoto being "treated like a child". With these two clues, the dungeon's location is revealed. Aptly named the Secret Laboratory, the dungeon is different from previous ones where the floors go down instead of up. As the Team continues downwards they are given warnings to turn back. Rise interprets this as Naoto's refusal to mix with other people. On the sixth basement floor, the Team is stopped by a locked door requiring the Leader Card. The Team explores the dungeon to find the Research Card, and goes back a few floors until they find a locked door on the fourth basement floor. This leads to a Boss guarding the Leader Card. After successfully defeating the "Dominating Machine", the Team continues on until the final basement where they find Naoto confronting her other self. The "Other Naoto" spells out everything, most surprisingly the fact that Naoto is, in fact, not male. Naoto refuses to accept her other self and a fight against her shadow commences. Later, Naoto realizes that everyone must accept his or her true self and continue on with life, regardless of their appearance or personality. This concludes their rescue, but Naoto's words before succumbing to fatigue are sound and true; the case is far from over. In the Persona 4 The Animation, the Secret Laboratory is destroyed by Beelzebub's Megidolaon. Treasure Locked Chests * Amaterasu Fob *Black Feather *Chewing Soul *Cool Beads *Death Scudetto *Falcon Eye *Ice Suppressor *Kid's Hachimaki *Moon Potpourri *Patient Collar *Peach Battlesuit *Red Battlesuit *Soma *Spirit Hachimaki *Storm Pin Regular Chests *Arc Magatama *Chest Key *Curse Paper *Cyclone Magatama *Frost Magatama *Goho-M *Hell Magatama *Homunculus *Life Stone *Peach Seed *Revival Bead *San-zun Tama *Segaki Rice *Smart Bomb *Snuff Soul *Soul Drop *Super Sonic *Tesla Coil *Vanish Ball Shuffle Time Personas Shadows Persona 4 Note: * Light blue box denotes Shadows that appear during rainy days. * White box denotes rare Shadow. ''Persona 4 Golden'' Stat information provided by external source.Zoelius of GameFAQs Note: * Light blue box denotes Shadows that appear during rainy days. * White box denotes rare Shadow. Bosses ''Persona 4'' Note: *Extreme Vessel appears from 6th October onwards. Gallery Trivia *After entering Secret Laboratory one of the dialogue choices is "I do not comprehend" which is the catch phrase of Gale from the Digital Devil Saga series. Reference Category:Persona 4 Locations